


My Love Goes On Forever

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: After a long while of pining, Arin finally gets Dan to propose a date to Barry.





	My Love Goes On Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place when dan and barry still lived together!!

“You know, this is getting kind of annoying.”

Dan was startled out of his daze when Arin plopped down on the couch next to him. Arin had his hair up, sipping at a bottle of water, starting at Dan expectantly. Dan blushed a bit and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What are you talking about?”

Arin took another swig of water and motioned across the office, where Barry was busy crossing back and forth, carrying some boxes. Barry was wearing his normal wear, a t-shirt with some jeans, but the jeans seemed to fit a bit better than usual. 

Maybe that was just Dan’s imagination. 

“You, staring at Barry like a lovesick puppy.”

Dan blushed brightly and started to splutter out words, but Arin cut him off, grabbing Dan by the shoulders.

“Don’t you even try to deny it. You look at him like he’s the last piece of cake at the birthday party but your mom said no,” Arin said, and Dan snorted.

“What kind of analogy is that?”

Arin shoved Dan away lightly and scowled at him, but laughed along. “You know what I mean. Now go put on your big boy pants and go ask him out, you doofus.”

Dan laughed a bit but shook his head, “I can’t, man. Too many things could go wrong.”

Arin frowned and wrapped an arm around Dan’s shoulders, pulling him in so Dan’s head was on his chest.

“Listen, dude. Things could also go right. You’ll never know until you try, and Barry’s not the kind of person to drop everything and leave because you have feelings for him. You know that,” Arin said, resting his cheek on Dan’s head. 

“Yeah… you’re right. I’ll think about it, at the very least,” Dan said quietly.

Arin ruffled Dan’s hair and pushed him off. “Ready for the sesh?” 

“You know it, baby bear.”

A couple of weeks later, and Dan still hadn’t stopped thinking about what Arin said. He knew, logistically, that everything would be fine, but there was still that voice inside of him telling him that this could be a bad idea. He was currently pacing his room, taking the occasional deep breath to calm himself. Barry was currently out in their living room, working on answering some emails. Now would be the perfect time to ask him. Dan took a deep breath and shoved all of the anxiety he was feeling down, throwing his bedroom door open and heading down the hallway.

Barry was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, legs crossed and glasses perched on his nose. Dan’s heart sped up just a bit seeing how cute he looked right now. He cleared his throat, which made Barry look up at him.

“Yes?” he asked, when Dan blanked and didn’t say anything. 

Dan blinked rapidly rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I, um, we haven’t gone out to eat recently and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out this weekend? Just the two of us? I saw this new restaurant in town I thought you would like.”

“As in… a date?” Barry asked carefully, raising an eyebrow at Dan. Dan shrugged lightly and looked down to the ground.

“If that’s okay, then yeah,” he said quietly, and when Barry didn’t respond, he looked back up.

A huge grin was stretched across Barry’s face and he nodded. “I’d like that a lot, actually. What time?”

Dan’s jaw dropped for a moment before a small smile creeped onto his face, trying to contain his excitement. “I was thinking seven o’clock on Sunday? Does that work?”

Barry nodded. “That works perfectly.”

Dan’s smiled grew larger and he stared at Barry for a moment before taking off back down the hall, Barry laughing at him.

The rest of the week passed slowly and Arin nearly had to strap Dan to the couch during their recording session because he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What did he need to wear? Would Barry like the restaurant? What if it didn’t go that well?

Arin shook his head at Dan’s worrying, assuring him that everything would go great, and that he had nothing to worry about.

When the night of the date finally came around, and after Dan had spent a tiny bit too long worrying about whether or not he was wearing the right kind of outfit, he and Barry were finally seated at their table, looking over the menu. 

“Dude, you were totally right. This is my kind of restaurant,” Barry said, smiling at Dan.

Dan grinned back. “I’m glad. I saw it and checked out the menu and immediately thought of you.”

That made Barry blush slightly and look back down at his menu shyly. Dan just giggled and shook his head, looking down at his own menu.

As they waited for the waiter to come around to take their orders, they joked around like any other time they had dined together, their natural chemistry showing through. By time the waiter had showed up, they were both nearly in tears from laughing at a random story Barry had told.

They ordered their meals and as soon as the waiter walked away Dan looked back to Barry, who was staring at him softly, head propped up in his hand. 

“What?” Dan asked, flushing slightly at being studied like that.

“You look very handsome tonight,” was all that Barry gave in response, and Dan laughed lightly and his cheeks warmed up.

“Just tonight? I don’t look handsome all the time?” Dan joked, and Barry snorted in response. 

“You can be such an asshole, you know that right?” Barry said, and they both dissolved into laughter at that.

After their laughter quieted down, and they remained staring at each other, Dan spoke up. “You look very handsome tonight, as well. That color looks great on you.”

“Thank you, Dan. That’s very nice of you,” Barry said, smile breaking into a grin.

The waiter soon came back with their food and they relaxed back into their natural conversation, joking around and telling stories, with the occasional flirt or compliment thrown in there, leaving one of them slightly breathless and blushing. 

As the night came to a close and they finished their meals, Dan nearly had to rip the check out of Barry’s hands, telling him that since he was the one to propose the date, it was his responsibility to pay. Barry scowled at that but let Dan have this, telling him that he would get the next one.

They were now outside in the parking lot, walking back to Dan’s car, walking close enough to where their arms were brushing. Right as Dan was about to open his door, Barry wrapped his hand around Dan’s arm, making Dan look down at him questioningly. Barry’s hand slid down Dan’s arm to link with Dan’s own hand, making Dan’s heart beat just a tiny bit faster.

“I had a great time tonight, Dan. Thank you for taking me out,” Barry said, looking up at Dan appreciatively, admiring how he looked in the moonlight. 

Dan smiled and he squeezed Barry’s hand. “I had an amazing time too. Thank you for coming out with me.”

Barry smiled back and leaned up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Dan’s lips. “Let’s do this again soon.” He then pulled away and walked around to the other side of the car, sliding into the passenger seat. 

Dan stared after where Barry has once been standing, starstruck. He slowly reached a hand up to touch his lips, then broke into a giant grin.


End file.
